Relief
by ProtegoMaximaMyHeart
Summary: Rachel and Jesse make it to Broadway playing Melchior and Wendla on Spring Awakening. Even after all these years, nothing can stop their feelings from coming to a head.
1. Just Another Rehearsal?

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Spring Awakening. Oh, but how I wish I did.

A/N: Here's the scene that I studied: .com/watch?v=YwdvhKAfmtk. But just try to imagine that they're in rehearsal. This is also my first smut, so bear with me.

"It was me. All me."

To Jesse, these words rang true in more than in the context of the play. He forced himself out of his muse to gaze into Rachel's chocolate brown eyes. It was scary how well they could express her emotions, he decided. _Get back into character, St. James. _Rachel cradled his head against her chest, running her fingers through his hair. She felt his arms wrap around her, as if she was his safe harbor, and he gripped her tighter.

"I hear your heartbeat, Wendla."

He lifted his head to gaze at her, only to push her away and pull her against him. Jesse rested his chin on top of her head, and gently scratched her scalp and felt her relax.

"Melchi, I don't know…"

"No matter where I am, I hear it beating."

"…And I hear yours." She said quietly.

Then came the awkward moment where sexual tension flooded the "hayloft". He pulled away from her with his hand resting on the side of her face, the other holding her arm. Rachel had nailed the look of Wendla in her eyes. One filled with fear of the unknown and of the revelation of something new about to begin. But he knew her better than that. He saw that in her eyes was the flashback to the day that she had almost given herself to him, but didn't because she was saving for Finn and only got burned in the end.

True to her word, Rachel, Kurt and his boyfriend Blaine all kissed goodbye to Lima and said "HELLO!" to New York. Prior to graduation, Rachel and Finn had talked about their college plans. They had promised to wait until they had received their letters that they would announce it to all of their friends at the end of the year glee banquet. Rachel had gotten into Julliard, to which everyone roared with approval. Kurt and Blaine, with their list of extracurricular activities and impeccable grades, both got into the Tisch School of the Arts. When Finn announced that he had been admitted to Ohio State University, everyone cheered, but Rachel wasn't as enthusiastic. She put on her poker face and was the perfect girlfriend while the rest of the seniors announced their plans for after graduation. But when it came to their private conversation, things didn't go very well. There was a lot of yelling and tears because she had urged him to pursue his dreams, disregarding what he thought the outcome could have been, and he didn't make that push. They parted on cordial terms, but it was clear that both were content with never making contact again.

Bringing himself back into the present, Jesse saw her uncertainty. He crushed his lips against hers and he heard her whimper, immediately sending his blood south. One hand pressed against her back, closing the gap between them.

"No! Wait. No, I can—We're not supposed to!" Rachel cried out, pushing him away.

"What? Not supposed to what? LOVE? I don't know, is there such a thing?" He shouted, bringing them back up to being on their knees.

Her ragged breaths were the only thing audible. He released his hold on her, but held her head, showing the sensitive side that Melchior only revealed around Wendla. His eyes, which were wide with shock, softened.

"I hear your heart." He stated. The guitar started to play, changing the atmosphere.

"I feel your breathing. Everywhere. The rain. The hay…please…please Wendla." He kissed her once more, fighting her resistance by enveloping her. At this point, Jesse could feel his emotions seeping through, speaking what he couldn't about what had become of him and Rachel. But she was still uncertain and leant away.

"No! It's just—"

"What? **Sinful**?"

"No, I…I don't know…" She trailed off.

"Why? Because it's good? Because it makes us feel something?" He grabbed her hips and looked her in the eyes, challenging her to defy the standards of society.

Rachel grabbed his face and kissed him fiercely, affirming what she wanted. He held her close and together, they fell back onto the floor. His thigh rested between her legs and was surprised, and even more aroused now, that her panties were slightly damp. Her eyes looked a little darker, but they still maintained their vulnerability. Jesse held her head and looked at her. Rachel felt like this part of the musical was hitting a little too close to home with her and Jesse's past. Being a good actress, she figured it would be in her best interest to channel those emotions into her part in order to bring a better sense of realism into it.

_I believe, I believe, I believe_

_Oh I believe, there is love in heaven_

"Don't be scared." Jesse said softly.

He kissed her once more, letting his hand travel down to cup her breast. Rachel's hand slid down and grabbed his, pulling it away.

"No. Don't!" Rachel cried, her neck arching away from him to gain distance. Instead, it allowed him to nibble the soft skin he had been deprived of for so long.

"Please?" He pleaded. She didn't listen and resisted even more. Jesse looked at his hand, wondering what he had done wrong with it. Being a guy who was in love before, he could relate to Melchior, who only wanted to explore.

"What?" He asked once more, praying for an answer. But Rachel was unable to translate all the thoughts running through her head into a coherent sentence. The only thing that could suffice was to gather courage. Taking his hand, Rachel led it back up and pressed it against her breast, feeling her heart beat faster with the look of shock on his face. Jesse made quick work of undoing the buttons on her dress and even faster work on the ties on the slip underneath, ripping it apart. Her chest heaved even more as her breathing got heavier from being exposed in this way and from embarrassment. She had never been one to show off her body like this, so under these circumstances, it was just awkward. She gasped as he stared at them, his eyes alight with wonder. His hands cautiously played with her nipples, which hardened under his touch. They kissed again, but this time, he kissed both of her breasts and his lips traveled further down. He sat up and grabbed her knees.

_There is love in heaven_

_All will be forgiven_

_There is love in heaven_

_All will be forgiven_

She shot up, placing her hands on top of his, marking a red flag.

"Wait!"

"It's just me. It's just me." He whispered. The message that he was sending implicitly pleaded for her trust in him. After a few seconds, she leaned back slightly, giving him the approval. He pulled on her calf, bringing her towards him. Rachel's stomach dropped when his hand disappeared between her legs. Technically, he wasn't actually touching **her**, but at the first skim against her panties, she gasped. At this point, Wendla was gone and it was all Rachel, letting her body take over.

"Now there…! Now that's…" She arched her back, her mouth wide open. Her hips yearned to buck towards his hand, seeking to relieve the pulsating that been there since the first day she had come to work on this production. She wanted, no needed, Jesse. She wanted him so bad.

Jesse internally groaned at how wet she was. If it weren't for the rehearsal, he would have taken her right then and there. Cast and crew be damned, he still loved her and wanted her. He forgot he was Melchior and was Jesse, who was very close to what he desired most.

"Yes?"

"YES!" She shouted.

He lunged for her, their lips in an all-out battle and all tangled limbs. Rachel's dress had ridden up and as their hips met, she could feel the bulge in his pants and raised hers, hoping to satisfy her. He kissed down her body, and sat up on his knees, flinging off his suspenders and unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down. Jesse wore a cup or something to cover himself so that they didn't literally have sex. Rachel raised herself up on her elbows to see what was going on, but was soon on her back again. Even though he wasn't actually guiding his penis into her, she felt his hands brushing her panties all the same and craved more

"Melchior?"

Her and Jesse grunted and gasped as they "became one."

_Oh I believe._


	2. Debauchery in the Dressing Room

The rest of rehearsal went well, but neither of them could shake the feeling that their emotions had come forward too much.

After they came to a good stopping point, they called it a night. Rachel was in her dressing room, changing back into her sundress and cardigan when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said absentmindedly as she sat in the chair and brushed her hair.

Jesse's head popped into the doorway and her heart picked up automatically. She watched his reflection in her mirror as he came up behind her. Spinning around in her chair, she faced him. His head was tilted to the side, giving off the impression that he was a curious child.

"Rachel, how do you think our rehearsal went?" He asked.

"I…I think it went very well. At this point in the play, Wendla and Melchior are desperate for a…deeper connection than the one that they already had. What about you?"

"I think…that you weren't acting out there." He stalked over to her, leaning over her hair, resting his hands on the armrest. She gulped.

"R-Really now? That's what you think? Jesse, I hope you're aware by now that I'm a brilliant actress." She squeaked. Her thoughts turned to mush as his lips grazed her ear, sending shivers up her arm.

"Oh I know that. But I can't help but wonder if Wendla was aware enough of her body to know how to move her hips against Melchior's to relieve…pressure, if you will." His hot breath was driving her crazy with need.

He pulled far enough to look at her, his eyes smoldering. "Do you even know what you do to me?"

"Enlighten me."

Jesse thought back to all the cold showers he had to take because every time they sang "Touch Me", he imagined Rachel singing it to him in the throes of passion, or when they sang "The Word of Your Body", his mind took their scene even further than just holding her. Ever since he found out that he was starring opposite her, his thoughts were consumed with winning her over again. No matter how many times they fell apart, they always came back together one way or another.

"You drive me crazy. No matter what I'm doing, my thoughts are consumed with you. I can't focus when we're in the same damn room nor when you look at me. If it weren't for our current professions, there is nothing I would rather do than to fuck you senseless."

The first thing that crossed her mind was that he swore. That wasn't the point though. The point here was that her feelings were reciprocated. They had been tiptoeing around each other for so long, the sexual tension was winding up. It was bound to snap. Something deep inside her changed. She knew what she wanted, and Rachel Barbra Berry always got what she wanted.

"Jesse…you don't think I feel it too?" She said in a husky whisper, standing up and never breaking eye contact with him. She walked forward and he walked backward until his back gently hit the wall. Rachel was short, but she could still be a threat. "All those nights of rehearsal…I was very grateful for my removable showerhead. The pressure was amazing."

His eyes widened as she held a smirk. She firmly wedged her thigh in between his legs, reducing the space between them to nothingness. His hands held her waist, pulling her closer. This new Rachel had to be a parallel to Wendla. She was never this forward in her sexuality. It just had to be…

"Tell me what you want." She breathed out in his ear. He looked down at her and grabbed her head and pulled her toward him, their lips barely brushing.

"You." Just as he was about to kiss her, she pulled away again, her eyes holding an evil gleam.

"And when?"

Their lips barely brushed when he growled out, "Now."

Immediately, Jesse turned her around and pinned her against the wall, his lips firmly attached to hers. Her hands unbuttoned his jacket and threw it off to the side, moving into his hair. God, how she missed it. Their hips grinded together like they were a couple of horny teenagers out on the dance floor. But they were adults now; this meant more. Jesse grabbed her ass and lifted her up, her legs automatically locking around his waist. He pinned her wrists above her with one hand and used the other to hold her close to him. He kissed her ears and neck, nibbling and licking. Rachel felt her panties getting wetter by the second and needed him to just touch her. But he had other ideas.

They moved so that she was sitting on the table in the middle of the room and he scooted her butt forward so that it was on the edge, his lips never leaving hers. He kissed down her body and was on his knees when he looked up at her. There was no sense of fear in her eyes, only lust. His fingers ghosted down her legs, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Normally, he would have just ripped off her panties because he wanted to get right to the point, but he wanted Rachel's first time to be special. Instead, he stood up, grabbed her waist, and pulled her close. Their tongues tangled, pouring out all the pent-up passion that had been bottling inside for so long. He kissed Rachel's neck, effectively leaving a multitude of hickeys behind.

"Jesse…" she moaned out.

"What is it?"

"I….oh God right there…" She tried to tell him what she needed right now, but with him teasing her ear, that proved to be difficult.

"Touch me."

He literally stopped to look her dead in the eye, shocked. The last time they tried to have sex, she was so innocent and unsure of what she wanted. It was not only hot that she just declared what she wanted, but the fact that she said it with such conviction, how could he refuse? He kissed her again and let his fingers trail lazily up and down her leg, getting closer and closer to her inner thigh. Rachel's breathing got heavier as his fingers skimmed her panties. She felt his fingers brush it aside as he finally touched her for the first time. She gasped and tensed up.

"Relax, Rach. Just enjoy it." He whispered in her ear, placing a kiss on her cheek. Her shoulders went slack as he kissed her fully.

He gently skimmed her outer lips and gulped as he realized she was utterly bare. Probably from dancing, he decided. The moment he probed further in, she inhaled sharply, but his kisses calmed her down.

"Rachel, you have to trust me." He murmured.

"I do."

Jesse rested his forehead against hers and he inserted one finger into her, watching her response. Her eyes widened but then relaxed as the smolder came back. He pumped it in and out slowly, letting her get used to the feeling. Her breathing got faster as she squirmed, trying to match the motion of his fingers, feeling a delicious burning and pulsating feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Please, faster. I…"

"Tell me. What do you want?" He only wanted to please her, which he felt he was doing a very thorough job of doing. He inserted another finger for good measure.

"Anything. Just don't stop."

His fingers went faster and faster. Just as soon as she thought she couldn't take it anymore, his head disappeared beneath her dress and she felt his tongue touch her.

"Oh fuck."

Jesse felt his pants getting tighter at the sound of Rachel swearing. He pretended that he was making out with her, only it was a different set of lips and then he chuckled at his own stupid joke. His tongue sought her clit, taking special care to lick around it. Rachel fell back on the table, her body unable to handle it. Her back arched as she felt her wetness coming out, which only added to the burning sensation. Her moans only egged Jesse onward to increase his speed. She didn't even know what to think as his tongue moved faster and faster, bringer her closer to the brink. Stars flashed behind her eyelids as she shuddered and felt the waves of her orgasm wash over her.

She laid there for a few minutes, letting the buzz ring in her body. Sitting up on her elbows, she saw that Jesse's head was propped up on her sternum, his elbows resting on the table. There was a gentle smile on his face.

"How was that for you?" He asked.

"It was wonderful."

"Do you believe me now when I say I would love nothing more than to fuck you senseless?"

She laughed. "I do, but I don't think our first time should be on a table, do you?"

"Not really. Do you want to take this back to your place?"

Rachel had an impish smile on her face. "I thought you'd never ask."


	3. Finally Found

As soon as she opened the door to her apartment, they clumsily stumbled through, their lips connected. On the drive back to her apartment, Jesse's hands kept skimming under her dress, teasing her. Needless to say, it made it very hard for her to focus on the road. She also hit almost every red light on the way back, so he always took the opportunity to kiss her hard or nibble on her ear, which he knew was her weak spot.

Clothes flew every which way as they bumped into the walls on the way to her bedroom. By the time they made it inside, Rachel was down to her to her underwear with her legs around his waist. Jesse's jeans were down to his ankles, so he awkwardly shuffled and plopped her on her bed. Kicking off his pants, he hooked his thumbs through the waistband of her panties.

He stopped kissing her long enough to look her in the eyes and ask her, "May I?"

She nodded and grabbed him by the neck, pulling him down towards her. She felt the rush of air as she lay naked before him. Under his gaze, she shifted because she had never been viewed in that way. Jesse sensed her uneasiness, so he calmed her down when he kissed her by murmuring his declarations of reverence. In that moment, Rachel had never felt more beautiful in her life. Being emboldened, she tugged on the hem of his shirt, pulling it up. Jesse finished taking it off; they never broke eye contact as his toned upper body was revealed, causing Rachel's heart rate to rocket. He threw it aside as he crashed into her, exploring all the planes of her body, honed by years of dancing. His fingers sought her once more, prompting moans that got louder and louder as they sped up. He kissed down her body, ready to pleasure her once more. He was a giving lover, which he felt was an admirable quality.

"Jesse, wait."

He looked up curiously to meet Rachel's lopsided smile. She crooked her finger, beckoning him to her. Jesse was more than happy to oblige. Their legs tangled beneath the sheets and with each other as they rolled around on her bed, kissing passionately. To his surprise, she ended up on top of him. Her eyes sparkled, a sign that the cogs were turning in her head. She gave him a peck and kissed him all over his face.

As she leaned down to nibble and lick his ear, her hot breath made his skin crawl. He was about to grab her head to bring him back to kiss her, but she effectively pinned his wrists down. Rachel was small, but by no means was she weak. Trying to fight her was a bad idea, so he settled for letting her win.

"Want to know something?" She whispered huskily in his ear. All he could do was nod.

"I don't have a gag reflex."

Rachel kissed him and lowered herself down his body, glancing up every now and then to see that Jesse's eyes were darker. The closer she got to his boxers, the louder that his heart pounded. As soon as she reached into his boxers to get a feel for him, Jesse hissed. He was painfully hard and really needed some relief. Luckily, Rachel took it on herself to take off his boxers, his hips rising up as his unspoken consent.

Her eyes widened at the sight of him. Jesse was about to open his mouth to tell her that she didn't have to repay him, until the words caught in his throat. The feeling of her lips around him made his world spin. His head fell back on her pillow, as he closed his eyes to take everything in. Her small, nimble hands made quick work of stroking him. With the way that she was working, it felt like there were multiple hands stroking him instead of just hers, only making his heart go faster. He felt an odd but wonderfully pleasurable vibration, but then he realized that Rachel was humming "Touch Me" as she engulfed him. Try as he might, he couldn't stay silent. Soon, his moans of her name were punctuated with grunts. As embarrassed as he felt for sounding like an animal, she responded by taking in him deeper than before. His eyes rolled back and his hips bucked up to meet her.

"Rach—I…oh FUCK!"

Their eyes met for a split second and that was enough to send Jesse over the edge. She swallowed every last drop of him. If it was anyone else, she would've spit it out, but he was the exception.

Rachel crawled back on top of him, her head resting on his chest. He wondered if she could hear his heartbeat because it always beat louder and faster when she was around. They laid there for a few minutes, his fingers skimming up and down her arms. Her shudders were indicative that she was still in the mood; Rachel proved her point by coming up and kissing him. Jesse thought it was hot that she liked to be in control, but he's still a guy. He rolled them so that he was back on top and he pinned her arms down. It's a little known fact that Rachel liked to be dominated, but Jesse knew this from a very drunken round of King's Cup a while back. He used this to his advantage by taking both of her wrists in one hand, while exploring her with the other. Her moans were swallowed by his kisses as he brought her very close to the edge…but not quite yet. Rachel's eyes snapped open, a flurry of emotions swirling in them: lust, love, and irritation for eluding her from her orgasm.

"Jesse, you…freaking…tease!" She moaned.

He chuckled and kissed her once again. "Patience, love." He took a deep breath because the next question was a big deal for him to ask.

"Rachel, do you want to do this?" It was such a silly question to ask since they've been rolling around naked for what felt like forever, but he couldn't live with himself if he took this away from her without her consent.

To answer his question, she kissed him…and wrapped both legs around his waist, drawing him closer. His heart soared because this was it. This was a long time coming, but now that it was here, it didn't even feel real. He was about to get off the bed to get a condom from his wallet when she stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going, St. James?" She asked him with a smirk.

"To get my protection?" He replied, his eyebrows furrowed.

She pulled him back on top of her, leaned up to his ear and whispered, "I'm on the Pill. I'm ready to take the chance if you are."

He pulled back to look at her, astonished. This was definitely not the Rachel he dated back in high school, but he wouldn't have it any other way. He nodded and leaned down to kiss her fiercely, stopping to whisper, "Ready?" She nodded.

Jesse slowly eased into her, stopping to let her adjust. Once he reached the barrier, he looked down at her. She had a look of determination, but one that was still tinged with fear.

"It's going to hurt."

"I know. I trust you."

He pushed through, kissing her tears away and her yelp of pain. Holding her face in his hands, he rested his forehead against hers, sighing. How he was lucky enough to be with her was beyond him. Going through college had humbled him having been given a slap of reality from those who were truly more talented than him. He tried to make himself feel better by going from girl to girl as if to compensate for his talent, but nothing quite filled in the void until now.

He pumped in and out very slowly to make Rachel feel more comfortable. Rachel's hips found her rhythm with his and soon it picked up speed to satisfy the fire burning inside of them. Once again, her legs were around his waist and she moaned out loud as she took him in deeper. He grunted and wrapped his arms around her because he needed to feel her with him, as if she could vanish. Her hips rolled around, which only made Jesse crazier with need and brought him back down to earth. The only sounds were of skin slapping against skin and Rachel's moans moving through the air like the ocean lapping on the shore. To them, it was amplified one hundredfold because this was a monumental moment for them.

Rachel's head was thrown back in ecstasy, her mind trying to wrap around this turn of events. But nothing was processing. All she could feel was this wonderful man that she was tangled up in and how he made her feel. Shivers ran to her core as Jesse kissed, nibbled, and sucked on every spot that he could reach. It culminated with a battle of their tongues for who could make who crack first. He slipped a hand in between them, rubbing her clit because he knew she was close; he also believed in the woman's pleasure coming first.

"Jesse! Oh...Oh…OH MY GOD!" OH FUC—" She never finished her sentence because she screamed as her orgasm filled her up. Jesse soon followed, but with a yell of her name.

She lovingly ran her fingers through his hair, his head resting on her chest. Their skin cooled off, prompting shivers. Jesse pulled her cover over both of them, shifting his position so Rachel could rest against him. He held her close, putting a kiss in her hair. They could lay in silence for hours and feel comfortable. He had another plan though.

"Rachel?"

She looked up from his chest. "Yeah?"

"I love you." There was nothing else that needed to be said.

She had the most radiant smile on her face. "I love you too."

From that point on, the critics lauded Spring Awakening for tackling risky subject matter, brilliant songwriting and score, and superb casting. They gave special emphasis on the chemistry between Rachel and Jesse portraying Wendla and Melchior, noting it to be well developed from a simple romance to one of one with a fully blossomed sexuality.

As Rachel accepted her Tony for Best Actress in a Musical for Spring Awakening 3 years later, she said through tears at the conclusion of her speech, "I wouldn't be anywhere without my wonderful husband, Jesse. You have been my rock when I felt like I wanted to give up, but you believed in me and you helped me reach down to find into that Rachel Berry from high school who everyone was irritated by but admired to no end. I love you so much!"

Jesse was in the audience, wiping away tears of joy. He knew that she was going to be a star one day, and here she was. If not for being pushed to stay by his friends on the production, he never would have found where he felt like the happiest man on earth. Right next to Rachel.


End file.
